World of the Walking Dead
by mais-la
Summary: A terrifying new phenomenon is sweeping the nations, how will each fare against zombies? Warning: Graphic descriptions, but funny  ;D
1. Australia The Beginning

Australia

Australia, Dakota Kirkland, was becoming highly suspicious. He had heard… whispers. Just whispers, of course, but still… whispers from other countries, of a strange disease. Not that he couldn't take anything that the world could throw at him, but just to be safe- He closed his borders. Like hell if any disease was getting to him. He'd never let that happen.


	2. France

"Ooooh~ Oui, mon cheri~ Ahonhonhonhonhon~"

At that moment, interrupting some very steamy, French love-making, the door that was not locked or even shut all the way, swung open to reveal something even more… nasty than what was going on in that room to begin with.

France didn't realize it, at first, but his 'cheri' did.

"Oh… oh my god!" She untangled herself from him and backed away from the bed. The shocked Frenchman sat there, speechless and motionless. Turns out, that was the better move.

The zombie's eyes were drawn to the frantic, rustling movements of the woman and stumbled forward, taking his first bite almost instantaneously. Only when the screaming ensued as well as the flesh-ripping, did the Frenchman spring to action, walking backwards.

It was too late when he realized his ill fate. The back of his calves hit the window ledge and he quickly lost his balance.

"MEEEEERRRRRRRDDDDDDEEEEEEE~!"


	3. Canada

Canada snuck through the streets of Vancouver. That was a lie. He didn't need to slink. He simply strolled through the streets of Vancouver, sipping a Canada Dry with his hockey stick slung over his shoulder. When a zombie stalked by, he set down his soda and with one swift swing to the head, disabled it quickly. Life… was pretty standard for the Canadian. Communication was scarce, and he was keeping to his own country, trying to protect his citizens, but so far, it was okay. After all. He was a Canadian ninja.


	4. Austria and Hungary

**The Hills Are Undead With the Sound of Zombies**

A gleeful grin broke out on the Hungarian's face and she swung and hit again! It was just like old times, she thought. Elizabeta was galloping horse-back through rural Austria knocking off zombies head's with her frying pan. It was great fun and she had taken out about a field full of them. She sighed delightedly, placing a hand on her hip and rode back to Austria's place. After thwacking a few more zombies outside the gates, she opened them and rode in, closing them behind her. She dismounted her horse and put her away into the stables, brushing off her hands and striding into the house. "Honey, I'm home!" She called.

Austria regarded her, above his book, and replied, "Welcome home", before pausing and inspecting her critically. "You have blood on your dress. Please change before dinner." Elizabeta rolled her eyes and trudged upstairs trailing dirt behind her. Austria held back from rolling his eyes as well. Zombie apocalypse or not, some things will never change.

**A/N: The title... I had to. xD And I may start doing some of the sadder ones next. **

**Tell me in reviews, who do you guys want to see in the Zombie Apocalypse next? ^^**


	5. Monaco

**A/N: This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers! ;-; You guys make me so happy. That'd be Nerica, BradburyStreet, and Super Sister. Most specifically, Super Sister because this will lead to the Switzerland chapter. (Yes, I ship Monaco/Switzerland. There has to be SOME romance in the good ol' ZA3)**

Monaco tapped one manicured fingernail on the windowsill. It did not look good. The zombies milling about below were one indication of that. Luckily for the extremely rich nation, she had her own airplane, and a pilot who was not a walking undead meat puppet. Crowded Europe was not safe, and that was for sure. Where was someplace where she could go, some place that knew, that was away from here? Away from anywhere?

A smile slid onto her face. Monaco knew the perfect place to go. She began walking to initiate her plan. Seychelles. She flipped open her cellphone and pressed speed dial. "_Bonjour,_ _mon soeur. _Would you mind terribly if I visited?" **[1]**

From the tone of her little sister's voice, it seemed as if the small nation didn't really know what was going on. That was fine, Axelle could explain it when she got there. **[2]**

**[1]= Hello, my sister.**

**[2]= Axelle is the unofficial name I made up for Monaco! ^^; **


	6. Switzerland and Liechtenstein

**A/N: Yeah, Switzy/Mona, not Switzerland/Liechtenstein… Sorry. D: **

Switzerland paced back and forth within his gated home, clutching his rifle tightly. His own country, and of course Liechtenstein, were totally fine. He'd gotten rid of the few intruders in their countries himself, and rather quickly.

From there on out, it was just his Force Field of Permanent Neutrality keeping the two of them perfectly safe. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but it had worked against the aliens. His life was weird… He pushed that thought out of his head to deal with frustration more pressing matters.

They were perfectly safe, but… was Monaco? His fingers tightened around his rifle to the point where his knuckles were white. He couldn't stand standing by and doing nothing… not if she was in trouble! He marched over to the guards and gave them their orders swiftly before walking up to Liechtenstein's room.

He pushed open the door and she was brushing her hair. "I… I need to go somewhere, Lily…" He mumbled, slightly ashamed to be leaving her. "These guards will be looking after you, please do not ask any questions, and do not leave the room until I get back." Vash also understood exactly how dangerous this was, to leave their safe countries, so he gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Lily was confused to say the least, but nodded and locked the door, as he had asked. She trusted her big brother, and was sure it was only for her he made her do those things.

Vash strode outside the front door of his house and locked and loaded, ready for anything. He was going to Monaco.


End file.
